Tortallan Fire
by Nefertity
Summary: Tiasandra is a waif of a child, abused and used by all. On the brink of madness, she finds Keladry of Mandelin, a light in her gloomy darkness. But will Tiasandra ah Mandran have the courage to tread the path pre-scribed for her by the Gods themselves, or
1. Part One: The Lost Child

*****Tortallan Fire*****

**Disclaimer:** The Tortall Concepts belong to Tamora Pierce, and are being used by my lowly self to have a little fun with. All characters (except the ones from the books that you recognise, including the dog Jump and sparrows) in this story are figments of my own twisted imagination. The lyrics are from various different burst of lyrical spontaneity written by me.

**Summary:** Tiasandra is a waif of a child, abused and used by all, including her parents, then left for starvation. On the brink of madness, she finds Keladry of Mindelan, a light in her gloomy darkness. But will Tiasandra ah Mandran have the courage to tread the path pre-scribed for her, or will she fail?  

**Authors Notes**: Another story that has sprung up from the depths of my twisted mind. Please tell me what you think so far; is it worth continuing?   
Comments are loved, critique slavered over, questions adored and notes ardently, hopefully, passionately seeked! Please send comments, whether good or bad!

**CHANGES:** This is a slightly different bit. I've changed the name of this chapter and some bits and bobs. I've also added this running commentary to the start. It might be confusing, but all will be explained if you do keep reading. Since this is a work in progress, please be patient as it might take me a few days to get each part out. But please keep reading, I'd love all your input.  
Thanks to Twilight Flame, who pointed a few mistakes out to me, and thanks also to Twilight Flame (again) and AB-scribere for reading the last parts. Please keep commenting. Rest of y'all; follow their example, puh-lease!!

**Part One: The Lost Child**

It was dark night; that faithful spin of hours. The day had long since fled, and a faint sparse light of the moonlight was just enough to light the way. 

They came from whence they were. They gathered across the plain, each called by the same urgent plea. The same burning cry that had roused the Old Ones is what roused Them now.

And when they gathered…silence fell.

~*~ Keladry of Mindelan rode through the forests of Mihuir, enjoying the end of a few weeks leave. At the end of the week I go back, she thought as she settled more firmly in the saddle of Peachblossom. 

He snorted at her, as if to say sit still. "All right, all right, old friend," she told him, giving him a quick pat on his head. He bristled at being called old, and she had to smile at him, yet a worried niggle stayed with her. Kel could sense that sometimes Peachblossom got a little tired, although she was fairly sure he had years of fighting left in him. Still, she thought as she dismounted to lead him, its best if I dont ride him too much.

As soon as she took her trusty horse's reins and set out once again, a host of sparrows settled on her shoulders and Peachblossom's saddle and body, even clinging to his tail and mane. Kel offered a bright smile to all her friends as they cheeped hellos at her. "Hello!" she answered back, feeling not at all foolish. Having spent a few years with animals that were more than intelligent had dulled the natural impulse of feeling foolish. These animals were smarted than some two leggers she knew. And that was saying a lot.

Kel sighed, a mild feeling of contentment passing through her. It was wondrous to be riding again, and not worry about war. Two months ago, the war had finished, and the King had promptly ordered a few weeks of respite for each Knight, layered of course, but including the infamous Protector of the Small. Kel cringed each time she heard that title, and refused to acknowledge her friends when they called her by it. But she couldn't ignore the commoners when they asked her for help, no matter how untimely it may be. 

Kel sat down in a small clearing near a river, deciding to stop for the day. It was only the fifth hour past noon, but it was her holiday, and she preferred keeping hers—and Peachblossom's—strength up rather than tiring them both for no reason.

As Kel sat and ate thick slices of bread on cheese she considered the events of the past months. After Lord Raoul's wedding and the announcement of the end of the war, she'd returned to New Hope to oversee the final building. Not as officer-in-charge, obviously, Franche was doing well with that. No, instead she'd visited all her friends, and had finally persuaded Tobe to stay behind while she took her respite. Two and a half weeks she'd spent mulling around the country-side, riding in the woods and helping out villagers whenever possible. Some had heard of her, but many hadn't, a small luck she thanked the Goddess for.

Nari, one sparrow that was a good friend, jumped up onto her shoulder, and Kel absently fed her some bits of bread. Realising all the birds had seen the crumbs, she laughed and smiled as they all cheeped their indignation. "Okay, here you all go," she said as she crumbled the final piece of bread for them. She stood up gracefully, brushing bits of grass from her clothing. "What do you say, Peachblossom," she asked as she surveyed her surroundings. "Would this be a good place to stay the night?" The horse looked around carefully, noting the way the trees formed a near-impossible-to-cross wall at Kel's back. He snorted and moved his head, nodding yes.

Kel watched him keenly, trusting his judgement as much as she trusted her own. "Then here's where we sleep tonight," she answered. She checked the area carefully, moving some leaves so they were in the front of her sleeping place as a shelter. Afterward, she gripped her bow and went hunting. Moving stealthily through the brush, she noted some movement to the left of her. She kept her movements casual, but a slow pounding started in her heart. Was the movement from some game, or was it from some hide-away Scanrans? The Knights of the Realm claimed all had been cleaned from the Lands, especially from the South, where she was, but there were always exceptions. Kel didn't know what to do. Do I kill them, she thought while stepping in a roundabout way, still pretending she was hunting. Are they even harmful?

Kel couldn't stop the niggle of worry that she had imagined it. But no, there was the movement again. She had to make a decision soon, foe or not!

Suddenly the brush broke, and Kel automatically loosed an arrow at whatever jumped out. A scant second later she screamed at herself. She didn't even know what she'd hit, how could she have been so stupid!

In two steps of her long legs, she was next to her victim. As she looked down at it, a vast feeling of relief skidded through her. It had been a *rabbit*. "Gods all thanks," she muttered as she picked up her dinner and went back through her camp. Jump and the two other dogs, which had come along, watched her with quizzical eyes. "No, this time you'll have to get your own dinner," Kel told them, ignoring their glares. "You are getting far too lazy." Jump yipped at her, then his two friends and him trotted off, moving through the undergrowth. Kel quickly skinned and gutted the rabbit, leaving its innards as thanks to the local forest god. She didn't want to anger any Gods on this short holiday.

As she cooked her dinner, then retired for the night, she realized that nothing really untoward had happened for almost three weeks. Which was a surprise, knowing herself. "Trouble follows me as surely as these animals do," Kel muttered after she'd eaten, cleaning her camp-area and lowering the fire. She decided not to put it off; it would be good protection against wild boars if they choose to wander into her camp.

I hope my holiday finishes in this much peace, she thought as she lay down on her makeshift bed for the night.

Gods all willing.

…

She watched the lady retire for the night, the fire going slowly down. The lady slept lightly, her breathing scarcely there. The little girl sat on a branch in the tree, her large eyes hauntingly dark. She scarcely blinked, and then only when it deemed necessary. Her eyes were fixed upon the sleeping woman below her, and for the first time in what seemed aeons, the whispers in her inner ears stopped.

What was it, a voice asked in her head, about this lady that stilled her so?  Why did peace come now? The little girl did not care. With a sigh, she closed her eyes, and drifted to sleep.

Kel slept lightly, as always. It would not do for a knight to slumber deeply. But even the deepest of sleepers would hear what slammed into her ears.

For the screams…the screams shattered the silence of the night.

~(it was many aeons ago, when the First came)~


	2. Part Two: The first Questions to Answers

*****Tortallan Fire*****

**Disclaimer:** The Tortall Concepts belong to Tamora Pierce, and are being used by my lowly self to have a little fun with. All characters (except the ones from the books that you recognise, including the dog Jump and sparrows) in this story are figments of my own twisted imagination. The lyrics are from various different burst of lyrical spontaneity written by me.

**Summary:** Tiasandra is a waif of a child, abused and used by all, including her parents, then left for starvation. On the brink of madness, she finds Keladry of Mindelan, a light in her gloomy darkness. But will Tiasandra ah Mandran have the courage to tread the path pre-scribed for her, or will she fail?  

**Authors Notes**: Another story that has sprung up from the depths of my twisted mind. Please tell me what you think so far; is it worth continuing? 

Comments are loved, critique slavered over, questions adored and notes ardently, hopefully, passionately seeked! Please send comments, whether good or bad! As last part, I've changed this around a bit, and added something, so please do re-read this.

Many thanks go out to Twilight Flame, who reviewed the last part. Thank you!!  
Everyone else, please do the same!!! Give me a reason why I should continue, whether good or bad!!

**Part Two: The Questions to Answers******

When They gathered, their formless shapes hardly visible in the moonlight, the World blinked, and slowed. The Old Powers had called Them, and they had come for an explanation.   
An opaque flash of lightning-and-sunlight gave them that explanation. From the sun into the darkness he stepped, and told them the story of the One.

~*~

The screams shattered the silence of the night.

Kel bolted upright; her feet on the floor and her glaive in her hands even before she'd properly opened her eyes. The shrill shrieks pierced through her sleep-filled mind, making it clearer than winter's air. Yet she was confused. What was going on? It didn't seem like there was an attack, but the screams…horror laced its way up her spine at the sound of them. They had a haunting quality, filled with lost despair. It was something Keladry of Mindelan had never heard.

Great Gods of Mithran Light, Kel thought. What in the world is *that*? She shuddered as she tried to figure out where the sound was coming from. Was she sure the sound was even from this world?

Nimbly Kel stepped out of the semi-circle of the trees. Now the screams were coming from above her. Quickly Kel grabbed a burning branch from the low fire, and lifted it up, tying to see through the darkness of the night. What she saw struck her with shock as surely as lightning would.

"What in the Gods name?" she uttered, her eyes taking in the view of a little girl thrashing in the branches of the trees. Kel was surprised that the girl didn't fall off, but it seemed the branches had…a *hold* on her, preventing her from dropping. The sparrows were up, cheeping around Kel's head as the dogs barked loudly.

"Quiet!" Kel barked, trying to think through the confusion. It was obvious that the child was not harmful…but yet…how was she to be sure that this wasn't a mage's trick, intent on killing her? And then still, she could not leave the little girl in the tree. Grimly Kel made a quick decision, fervently hoping she wasn't wrong, and pushed the burning branch but down into the soft floor, using it as light. Then she dropped her glaive, stepping closer to the tree. She flexed her muscles, grabbing onto a branch, and pulling herself up. A shiver of fear went through her; she'd never had a love for heights, and especially not in the dark. Yet it took her only scant seconds before she reached the girl. Kel braced herself on a branch, reaching out to touch the girl. 

Out of nothing, a gust of wind that left her breathless rushed into her. She yelped, grabbing tightly onto the branch to stop herself from falling. "Good Gods," she muttered as she sat up straight. "What was that?"

She didn't have time to think about it, though. The girl had stopped her screaming, but with a heaving thrust of her body, she toppled out of the tree. Kel's arm shot out, grabbing her firm. It was too easy to pull her back up, and Kel had to wonder just how thin this little girl was.

But now she was awake, and upset. In the sparse light thrown by her makeshift torch, Kel saw the girl's eyelids move, then open.

And suddenly Kel fell…into the darkest eyes she'd ever seen. They were as bottomless as an eternal well, filled with infinite shadows. 

Except shadows were grey and these…these looked closer to blackness. Time slowed as Kel fell, and for a horrible, timeless moment she thought she'd fall forever. Until the little girl blinked, breaking her spell, opened her mouth and *shrieked*.

Kel flinched back, wincing as the screams cut into her brain. Great Mithros, that *hurts*, she thought. "Hey," she tried to say over the screams. "Hey, listen, I wont hurt you. I just want to make sure you're okay!" But it was no good. The little girl was not listening. Briefly Kel entertained the thought of twisting a cloth into her mouth, if only to stop that sound! But alas, that would not be proper, so instead, Kel gripped the little girl in a hold—with a slight shock, the girl was so tiny!—and descended—albeit shakily—to the ground.

She set the girl down, and gripped her shoulders. "Now listen, be *quiet*!" she snapped.  
The girl silenced almost as fast as had Kel slapped her. It was so sudden that Kel forgot what she was going to say. Instead she heaved a breath, then two more. 

"Are you okay?" she finally blurted, unable to stand the way the child was looking at her, with the most peculiar of expressions in those dark, dark eyes. Oh Goddess, Kel thought with infinite sadness clogging her heart, what happened to you, child?

The girl looked at her, and then suddenly, like a burst of sunlight, she smiled. She looked positively like an angel. And even though it was night, it was almost as if the sun had come up. And then she spoke.

"Hello Kel," the little girl said, her voice curiously like falling raindrops.

And Kel was thunderstruck. For how did this waif of a child know her name? She opened her mouth to ask…and instead caught the child as she crumpled.

The mysterious little girl, had fainted.

~(since the Old Powers were awake. But need called, and…)~


	3. Part Three: The Finding

***Tortallan Fire*** 

**Disclaimer:** The Tortall Concepts belong to Tamora Pierce, and are being used by my lowly self to have a little fun with. All characters (except the ones from the books that you recognise, including the dog Jump and sparrows) in this story are figments of my own twisted imagination. The lyrics are from various different burst of lyrical spontaneity written by me.

**Summary:** Tiasandra is a waif of a child, abused and used by all, including her parents, then left for starvation. On the brink of madness, she finds Keladry of Mindelan, a light in her gloomy darkness. But will Tiasandra ah Mandran have the courage to tread the path pre-scribed for her, or will she fail?  

**AUTHORS NOTES**: Another story that has sprung up from the depths of my twisted mind. Please tell me what you think so far; is it worth continuing? This is a work in progress, so it might take me a while to get some parts out, so please be patient and continue reading, I'd love your input.

Comments are loved, critique slavered over, questions adored and notes ardently, hopefully, passionately seeked! Please send comments, whether good or bad!

Hugs and Honey go out to Twilight Flame and AB-scribere who commented on the last part. Thank you greatly! Everyone else, ple-he-hease comment!!! Whether good or bad, I love both!!

Part three: The Finding

The shapeless forms stood watching; as the lightning-and-sunlight woven form stepped down of the shard of lightning he'd rode in on.

One of Them stepped forward. "Explain." It was not a work uttered in the usual sense. It was breathed, yet led a shiver down his spine. Briefly he cursed himself for getting These involved. But need had called, and need must be answered.

With a tremor in his voice, he began the tale.

~*~

Kel stared at the small form in her arms, briefly stunned beyond belief. Then she put the little girl down on her makeshift bed. "I cannot believe this," she mumbled as she pulled a blanket over the girl. "Why is this happening to me? Great Mithros," she wearily rubbed a hand across her forehead, "this is too strange."

Strange? a voice asked in her head. What do you know of strange, in a world with mages and immortals, and demi-gods as your friends?

Shut up, Kel thought irritably to the voice, her Yamani-control slipping. Jump slunk up, quiet from where he'd sat, watching the spectacle. She absently stroked his fur, muttering "you had the right idea, friend. I should hide too."

For, oh, despite the little girl's apparent innocence, there was something not very innocent at all about her.

Are you sure the night is not getting to you, Kel thought, trying to think of a rational reason. But as she looked over to the sleeping form on her bed, she couldn't help but shudder. What in the Mithran Light had possessed the child to scream such a way, while still asleep?

A strong puff of wind blew her hair about, and Kel shivered, drawing her spare blanket nearer to her. Momentarily she was puzzled at the change in the weather. It had been balmy as could be just a short while ago. And now, the winds had started tossing, just as bad as the little girl tossed.

Kel crept closer to the child on her bed, reaching out to touch her, then hesitating. Something…a force just past her understanding was telling her not to. For a moment she froze in a muddle of fear, shock and anticipation. It suddenly hit her that she was in the middle of nowhere, at least a day's ride from any help, and had a mysterious child—who seemed to know her—nearby. Kel wondered if she'd die tonight.

Oh Mithros, she thought, her eyes fixed unwittingly on the small, sleeping form. What is this madness? 

Keladry of Mindelan, Lady Knight, was frozen with fear.

Suddenly a sharp pain in her arm stopped her, shocked her out of her stupor. Yelping, she swung her head round—to find Peachblossom feet away from her, his teeth inches away from her arm. 

He'd bitten her. And thank goodness he had. Shakily she patted his head.  
"Thank you," she told him.

But yet, she could not resist looking at the little girl on he bed.  
Who *are* you, she thought. Kel paused, then changed the question.

*What* are you?

~*~

In another time, a girl stood out of the crowds. Or rather, her mannerism and spirit did. If there was one thing that Kendrina of Naxen was not, it was a conformist. 

What she was, was a girl graced with a shock of brown hair that ran down her back like the sea, in an equal number of waves. With her brown eyes, and her expensive latest-fashion clothing, she looked every inch the noble. 

But if you looked a little closer, you'd see the latest-fashion clothing was not on very straight, and her hair done in the simplest of ways. Watch her carefully and you'd see the intelligence snapping in her eyes, a rarity in nobles. Observe her for a while, and you'd notice the determination in her movement and in the tilt of her chin, a determination that belied her twelve years of age. And if you were to look even closer, you'd see the fine bruises across her arms, hidden by the flimsy shawl she wore. 

Kendrina of Naxen was a noble…with a difference.

Gods, she thought lifting her goblet to her lips to taste the apple-punch, this is torture. Another evening, and it was just another dinner with the nobles of the Court. And Kendrina was surrounded by the airheads of the Realm. She could not stand it. Each day, each evening, it was the same tale. Which woman could wear the least clothing and pass it of as clothing. Which couple could make a dance seem so much *more*. Kendrina—better known as Kendry—was sick of it all.

And she could not escape. As daughter of the training-master of the would-be Knights, she was stuck here indefinitely. 

"Gods, try to stay awake," Marcus of Dunlath muttered as he came to stand by her. He gave her a mischievous smile, winking at her. She shot him a disgusted look, then turned away.

Marcus looked at her, noticing the way her brows drew together. She was upset. The way she was every night she had to come dine the main dining room. Of course, he knew the cause. Everyone did. 

Kendrina of Naxen was a noble…with a difference.

"Look at them," Kendry growled. 

"Here we go," Marcus muttered. He'd heard this before a million times.

"Wasting their time, and their money," Kendry raved on, oblivious to her friend. "It disgusts me!"

"I know it does, Kendry," Marcus said patiently. He'd found out from experience that it was best to agree with her. Whatever she wanted to say.

"What is so interesting that they are discussing?" she continued, anger peaking in her eyes. "Of course, should I be even asking that?"

"No, Kendry. Its gossip," he muttered, checking his uniform. Thank the Gods it was clean. Last time he'd managed to spill some soup on himself.

"I bet that if an attack broke out on the castle right now, most of these half-wits would be crying under the tables, useless to defend to the Realm or even themselves!"

"You're absolutely right." His servant had not been happy with the stain. It had taken him a long time to get it out.

"Yes I am!" Kendry said heatedly, her chest heaving. "I am," she said quieter, "and I can't do a damn thing about it." She sighed mournfully, always aware of the pain of it. Casting a glance sideways, she observed Marcus. Mithros, she thought, he has no idea. He has no idea how lucky he is.

Kendry had known him for two years now, ever since the day she'd bumped into him outside of the Lesser Library. He'd been coming out grumbling about her father.

"I can't believe he's set us so much work!" his voice had been younger then, more boyish. Kendry had been walking towards her father's study, but she'd stopped and hid, intrigued by the voice that had the sound of rushing water. A body soon followed the voice, and she'd been surprised to learn it was only one of the new pages, only her own age. Somehow she'd expected someone older. And he was talking to himself.

"What a boar-brained being," the boy had muttered, trudging up the corridor towards her. Kendry started to laugh, realizing he was talking about her father, and hastily clamped a hand over her mouth lest he hear her. Instead, she stepped out of her niche as she drew closer to her, and said, " Hello."

Marcus jumped, startled and yelped.   
It was then that Kendry found out that Marcus of Dunlath had a most unusual Gift. 

The sound of his yell crashed into her ears, followed by a jagged, tearing pain. Clutching at her ears, she fell against the wall, trying to steady herself. It echoed, it hurt, damn it *hurt*! 

"Oh, are you okay?" the sound was gentle, the equivalent of a hand smothering the pain. And suddenly Kel could think again, and she realized the boy's face was near hers, and his lips were moving, the most wondrous sounds coming out of them.

"Um, hello?" he asked, puzzlement lighting on his face. Kel shook herself, coming out of her reverie. Angrily. "What the *hell* was that?" she exclaimed.

The boy blushed, looking away. "My voice," he answered.

"You dont say! I thought it was a pickaxe," she retorted, angrily getting up, ashamed that she'd fallen down by the sound of a voice! "What do you mean 'your voice'," she demanded.

"Its my Gift. I can influence people with my voice," he muttered. "Of course, sometimes it's tied to my emotions. You shocked me."

"Well, I suppose I did," Kendry admitted, calming down. She could see how silly she'd been. Besides, she was upsetting the boy (Odd how she seemed to be upsetting a lot of people. The nobles had the same problem). "Do you have a name?" she asked.

"Sorry," the boy said, standing up. "I'm Marcus of Dunlath."

"Kendrina of Naxen, Kendry to friends," she answered, appraising him. "It's a pain to meet you."

He stared at her, no doubt shocked at her mouth. Well, Kendry thought grimly, she might as well make herself known to the new boys. She braced herself to see his eyes turn away, like every noble's did. But Marcus the noble took her completely by surprise by smiling, and then laughing loudly. "You're funny!" he told her, the mirth in her voice causing her to laugh. "So many people tell me," she commented dryly, dropping into step with him.

It was an unlikely friendship that had lasted two years so far, and had steadily included nearly all of Marcus's year mates. They were her closest friends at the Court, and yet Kendrina envied them the most. Doomed to be a girl and a noble, she couldn't have the one thing she wanted the most. At least not really.

Oh yes, Kendrina of Naxen was a noble with a definite difference.

~*~

She awoke slowly, to a strange awareness from a strange dream. Opening her eyes the first thing she glimpsed was *her*. She'd found her. Finally.

With that thought firmly in her, she sat up, disturbing the many sparrows around her. Startled, she let out a little cry.

Kel whirled back, surprised that the little girl was already up. It was barely the crack of dawn. Still, with the night that girl had, had.

She walked back towards the shape sitting on the floor, then knelt next to the little girl, who was watching her with those same haunted eyes. Kel had to swallow a few times before she could start. "How are you?" she asked as gently as she could.

The little girl looked down, a scared expression fleetingly in her eyes. "I wont hurt you," Kel told her, still gently. "I'm Kel, remember?"

The little girl looked up then, her eyes losing the expression and becoming knowing. She nodded.

"So would you like some breakfast?" Kel asked her, slightly unnerved by the girl's silence. The little child only nodded.

As they ate, Kel studied the girl. She was small, so tiny she couldn't have been more than seven or eight. And seriously underfed. Kel clenched her fists at whoever treated her in such a fashion. The worse things were the bruises she could see along the exposed skin on her arms. She had no doubt those bruises continued even under the scrap of clothing, which were little more than rags. 

Although Kel knew many children got treated as such all over the Realm she couldn't help the anger that rose up in her. Curse your assailers, she thought fiercely, wishing she could get her hands on them.

There was something frightened about the girl, about the quick movement she made, almost as if she was scared that she was going to be struck at any moment. She had long hair that touched her shoulders, curiously clean and lovely looking. In fact, Kel saw in the budding daylight, the girl looked almost Yamani. 

She could be mixed, Kel thought, still observing her. Had that skin been a few shades lighter than her pecan brown, the little girl could have passed for Yamani. But yet, those eyes…

When Kel chewed her last mouthful of breakfast, she thought, enough is enough. Its time for some answers.

"What's you name?" Kel started, positive that she'd get no more answer than a look. But the little girl surprised her by saying "Tiasandra ah Mandran," her voice just like yesterday, like falling raindrops. And so soft, almost as if she was scared to be caught talking and get punished for it. "If it pleases your lady ship," she added. Ah, so someone's taught you manners, Kel thought. But I wouldn't be surprised if a noble beat it into you. She knew nobles were the first to administer beatings. And parents followed a close second. 

"Tia—can I call you Tia?" Kel asked, watching the way Tiasandra folded herself against a tree, almost hiding. Kel's heart ached at the sight, and she unclenched her fists. Now was not the time.

Tiasandra nodded. Kel sighed. She saw she was not getting too far with this. So maybe you should just get to the point, a voice said in her mind. Maybe I should, Kel answered grimly.

"Tia," she said, bracing herself for—something. "How do you know me?"

The child that had seemingly fallen out of the air gave her the most bizarre answer.   
Tia looked straight at Kel and said, "The sky told me where you where."

~(…as always, help must be given where it needs. But sometimes help comes with the highest price…)~


	4. Part Four: The Sky Child

***Tortallan Fire*** 

**Disclaimer:** The Tortall Concepts belong to Tamora Pierce, and are being used by my lowly self to have a little fun with. All characters (except the ones from the books that you recognise, including the dog Jump and sparrows) in this story are figments of my own twisted imagination. The lyrics are from various different burst of lyrical spontaneity written by me.

**Summary:** Tiasandra is a waif of a child, abused and used by all, including her parents, then left for starvation. On the brink of madness, she finds Keladry of Mindelan, a light in her gloomy darkness. But will Tiasandra ah Mandran have the courage to tread the path pre-scribed for her, or will she fail?  

**AUTHORS NOTES**: Another story that has sprung up from the depths of my twisted mind. Please tell me what you think so far; is it worth continuing? This is a work in progress, so it might take me a while to get some parts out, so please be patient and continue reading, I'd love your input.

Comments are loved, critique slavered over, questions adored and notes ardently, hopefully, passionately seeked! Please send comments, whether good or bad!

**::**I'm sorry I didn't update for a few days, but I kind of spent a lot of time freaking out over a doctor's appointment, and then fanfiction decided to go a little mad *grimace* but here it is!   
Cookies and chocolate bubbles go out to Twilight Flame and AB-scribere and Topaz Wolf who was kind enough to comment twice! Thank you all!!! Everyone else, ple-he-hease comment!!! Whether good or bad, I love both!!

**Enjoy!**

Part Four: The sky child 

****

Once, the lightning-and-sunlight woven man began, once when the Earth was yet young and the sky still blue, the Mageics—as they were called then—trapped a spirit from the sky, in a young woman's body. It was not an easy endeavour. The spirit struggled, and combated, and the Mageics fought with it for many days. Until one day, something tipped the scaled in their favour.

~*~

****

"Will you let it go? For Mithros' sakes?" 

They were sitting on a bench in the courtyard, hiding from Court duty. Or rather, Marcus was hiding from Court duty and Kendry was hiding from the nobles. Kendry looked at Marcus as he'd asked the question, a silent plea in his eye. Oh, I wish I could, she thought to him. But I can't. I *wont*. 

"What has Mithros ever done for me?" she scoffed out loud. Marcus gasped, scandalised. "Kendry!" he whispered heatedly. "Don't talk about the Gods like that!"

Kendry had to laugh. "Marcus, dont you think the *Gods* can hear you even if you whisper?"

"Well, you certainly didn't whisper!" he told her indignantly. He looked around furtively then leaned closer to her. "Kendry, watch what you say…the gods—"

"If the Gods want to punish me, they can go ahead," Kendry interrupted him. "It's not like this isn't torture enough."

Marcus shook his head, surprised at his friend. "You have it lucky, you know," he told her. Kendry snorted, about to open her mouth.

"No, wait, let me finish," he said, holding up a hand. She sighed, but stayed silent. "Kendry, you have it so easy," he said. "Al you have to do is study and behave like a noble."

"And I should be proud of *that*?" she exclaimed. Marcus gave her an indecipherable look. "Yes, because some of us dont have it as easy as you."

Kendry couldn't believe it. Her friend was accusing her of being silly? "Well, if that's what you want me to be happy with, I'd rather I was born a commoner!" she told him hotly, then stormed off.

~*~

"The sky…told you who I am?" Kel asked incredulously. "You—" she stopped, almost saying you can't be serious. But remember, she told herself as she tried to slip on her Yamani mask, you are talking to a child. She turned around to feel the sun on her face, trying to figure out what to say. "Okay, Tia," she said when she'd regained some measure of control. "What do you mean?"

Tia blinked her dark eyes at her and said painstakingly calm. "The man in the sky told me."

"The man…" Kel said slowly. "Which man is that?"

"The man with the day and the night," Tia said with utter conviction.

This is not working, Kel realized. Whatever she'd ask, Tia had a stranger answer for. "Okay," she nodded, resigning herself to staying in the dark. For now, she vowed silently.

"You dont understand," Tia said suddenly. Kel looked up sharply, it was the first time Tia had volunteered anything apart from nods or answers when prodded. "Don't understand what?" Kel asked cautiously, hoping she wasn't scaring Tia off. 

She could have saved herself he trouble. Tia got a strangely calm look on her face and in her eyes, almost like the quiet before the storm. "Don't worry," she said in a slow whisper. "All will be revealed in time."

What in Mithros' name? Kel thought. The child is crazy, she thought, shaking her head slightly. Crazy as Scanran.

"I know you think I'm crazy," Tia muttered. Kel jumped, startled. Could she be a mage? she thought. She knew some of them read minds. But the little child seemed not to have any power, and in any case, she was too young to have learnt how to use her Gift.

"No, I dont," Kel denied, lying through her teeth. Oh well, if it keeps her happy, she thought.

"I know ye do," Tia insisted in common slang, a sudden determination coming into her mind. "But I dont care! I'm only here because HE told me to!"

"Who?" Kel asked, intrigued that Tia was at least talking. 

"HIM! The one you dont understand about," Tia said sullenly. "None of you do."

"Who else doesn't understand?" Kel asked, intent on getting to who exactly Tiasandra ah Mandran was.

"No one," Tia said pointedly. Well, there's goes that vow, Kel thought. She tried a different approach. "Where is your family, Tia?"

Tia looked away, her eyes suddenly darkening. She got a far-away look in her eyes, almost dreamy. Except she didn't look like was having a pleasant dream. "Tia?" Kel prodded after some time, brushing back her hair that was being blown about by the wind. Strange, she thought surprised, I could have sworn the sun was out. The sky had suddenly darkened, and in the horizon storm clouds were gathered. Good Gods, she thought, that was sudden. She turned back to Tia huddling in the corner, her body screaming defensive at ever curve. "Tia?" she asked again.

"They're dead, okay?!" Tia exploded. "Dead to me!"

Kel shut her eyes, feeling Tia's pain. I knew it, she thought briefly, sadly. She hadn't wanted to be right. "Tia…" she started.

"What?" Tia shouted, suddenly turning around fully. "Are you surprised? Yer a noble, ain't ye?"

"Yes," Kel said quietly.

"Then FINE! Then you dont understand about us commoners!" Tia had stood up, shouting as the wind whipped her long hair about her. She looks…fierce, Kel thought, as she too got up. "Tia, I am not like all nobles," she said placidly.

"Aye? That's what they all say!" the child—who suddenly didn't look quite so young anymore—said. "And I wont stand for it anymore!" Suddenly she turned and ran into the forest, seeming to suddenly disappear. "Tia!" Kel called urgently, worried for her safety. If she got caught in the forest—and especially in a storm like this. Kel looked up, at a sky that had gone the colour of midnight and clouds that seemed to roll with the wind. Lightning crackled in the distance as Kel hurriedly grabbed her glaive. She had to go after Tia, and she had to go now!

With hurried steps she ran into the forest.

~*~

Kendrina of Naxen watched the moon, standing on a hill in the Castle gardens. I'm trapped, she thought, trapped in a life I have no wish to be in.

She sighed, wrapping her cloak closer by her throat—something seemed to be wrong with the weather.

Something is wrong with life, she thought, looking up at the moon. She replayed the conversation with Marcus in her mind. "I'm not like that," she muttered as she bent to touch a blade of grass. It unfurled in her hands, its length and colour changing, growing as it turned into a rose. She smiled briefly, proud of herself. She'd spent just a short time honing her Gift, yet it was sharper than a sword. 

At times it seemed she lived in deceit, hiding her true feelings of the Court, hiding her Gift. It's amazing, she thought, as she separated the rose from its roots. Amazing that no one's discovered my Gift! She was happy, though. Happy to be spared the scrutiny of those mage-teachers.  And yet…al she could think of was the look in Marcus' eyes as his words stabbed at her. She clenched her jaw, defensive once more. "I'm not like the other nobles. I'm not!"

It was important, Kendry knew, to never forget that. Because if she did, she would truly be trapped.

"I'm not," she repeated to the moon, looking up at its blank, silver face. She could almost envy its detachedness, its cool uncaring nature. 

I could be like you, she thought, if I didn't care so much. Therein lies the problem. And suddenly, a complete anger rose up in her, and she stood with a graceful rush that belied her nobility. "And you," she stabbed at the moon. "You, what of you? Mmh?" she paced angrily as she spat out the words, unheeded of the Danger those very words put her in. "You sit up there, just watching while you have the power to *change* and yet…yet you do *nothing*! How could you!" she stared straight up at the sky and hurled the words up as high as they could go. "How can you call yourselves Gods if you wont *help*!" she breathed once, twice, her chest heaving with exertion.

It was as she drew her third breath that it happened. Lightning and sunlight crackled the sky all at once, and Kendrina of Naxen forgot she could breathe.

Oh no, she thought. 


	5. Part Five: A twist of fate

Tortallan Fire 

**Disclaimer:** The Tortall Concepts belong to Tamora Pierce, and are being used by my lowly self to have a little fun with. All characters (except the ones from the books that you recognise, including the dog Jump and sparrows) in this story are figments of my own twisted imagination. The lyrics are from various different burst of lyrical spontaneity written by me.

**Rating**: Mmmh, lets say 15, just to be on the safe side. 

**Spoilers**: Protector of the Small, Song of the Lioness

**Summary:** Tiasandra is a waif of a child, abused and used by all, including her parents, then left for starvation. On the brink of madness, she finds Keladry of Mindelan, a light in her gloomy darkness. But will Tiasandra ah Mandran have the courage to tread the path pre-scribed for her, or will she fail?  

**Authors Notes**: Another story that has sprung up from the depths of my twisted mind. Please tell me what you think so far; is it worth continuing? 

Comments are loved, critique slavered over, questions adored and notes ardently, hopefully, passionately seeked! Please send comments, whether good or bad! 

I know I'm late with this, but I haven't had access to my stupid computer!! I know this is short, but it has to be for the other one, which should be out by Monday-ish, because by then this comp should be acting normal again (here's hoping).

**A thousand thanks**to Twilight Flame, Topaz wolf, Ad-scribere, and silver.shadow who commented last time. Thank you all loads, and everyone else, PLEASE follow their example! Give me a reason to continue!

Enjoy! Part Five: A twist of fate 

****

"Tia!" Kel called as she ran into the forest, struggling against the wind that seemed intent on ripping her apart. "Tia!" her voice was less than a whisper in the roaring thunder. Gods all above, she thought as she tried to see further into the growing darkness, where did this wind *come* from? She jumped over branches on the floor, and a sudden gust of wind knocked her into a tree. "Ufh," she grunted, the breath knocked out of her. I'll kill her, she thought as she grimly took step after struggling step. I'll kill her—if I find her safe and well.

Kel refused to give into the panic that was rising in her stomach. A storm of this size was scaring her. What would it be doing to Tia?

"Please let her be alright," Kel whispered, not knowing whom she was aiming the prayer too. "Please let her be okay." She wouldn't be able to live with herself if the little girl was hurt, no matter if it was not her fault.

But it is, she thought as she tried to keep her clothes from being snatched by the winds. It is my fault, I made her upset and—

No! she yelled at herself. Keep it together, Lady Knight. You wont be any help to anyone if you lose it.

"Tia!" she tried to yell again, the word snatched by the storm as soon as it left her lips. She had to find her.

She had to!

~*~

A crackle of lightning-and-sunlight woven lit the sky for one brilliant moment, and Kendry lost her breath.

Uh oh, she thought, dismayed.

A ball of pure light seemed to materialize in front of her, halfway to the next hill and *in the middle of the air*!

A knot of fear had materialised in her chest. She stepped back unconsciously, trying to control her breathing.

Gods above, she thought, not knowing how true that statement was. The ball had turned taller now, roughly in the shape of a man. It started moving towards the hill until its light-feet touched the grass. Kendry had to fight the instinct to run. She was clutching the rose so hard its petals were cutting into her hand, and a trickle of blood ran down her arm, unnoticed by her. All she could think off was running away, or getting away alive. She somehow knew it wouldn't be wise to run.

Suddenly the glare brightened unbearable, so she had to throw a hand over her eyes or go blind. When the glare died down, she lowered her arm, risking a glance. What she saw made her mouth go wide, and she muttered. "Oh Mithros."

~*~

Kel was knocked into tree after tree, falling down more times than she took steps. "Tia!" she cried, fighting to stay upright. Finally she came to a clearing, and she leaned against a tree, trying to catch her breath. She was starting to think that maybe—

But no, she didn't want to go down that road. She heaved a breath and was about to start when the figure seemingly materialised out of the middle of the air.

She cried out, startled into falling back and bringing up her glaive. It took hr a moment to figure out that it was Tia, and she was huddled into a defensive position. "Don't come any closer!" she yelled. Kel wasted a breath thinking that how odd it was that Tia's voice reached her perfectly.

"Okay, I wont!" she yelled back, breathless and more than a little pleased that she could stop. Now if only this gods-forsaken wind can do the same, she thought. "Are you okay?" she asked of the little child.

"I'm bloody fine," the child yelled and Kel had to grin. She wondered where Tia had learned that word.

"Listen Tia," Kel yelled, worried about the wind. They had to get out of the storm before it got any worse, and it looked like it was. "We need to go!"

"I ain't going anywhere with ye!" Tia yelled loudly.

"Why?" Kel asked, exasperated beyond belief. This child was testing her!

"Because ye'll…ye'll hurt me again!" Tia clapped her hands over her mouth as if that wasn't what she meant to say. Great, Kel thought. Now we're getting somewhere.

"What makes you say that?"

"Everyone does, so why not ye? Yer 'nother noble, ain't ye?" Tia sounded so sure of it Kel's heart clenched. She'd love to get her hands—and her glaive—wrapped around the neck of whoever hurt her.

"But I've never hurt you." Kel said, trying to make her voice soft—which wasn't easy when she had to yell to even be heard. "And I wont," she added.

"That's easy for ye to say," Tia said, and her voice managed to be soft. Kel had to struggle to even stand upright, and it seemed the wind didn't affect Tia at all. It was almost like it passed through her.

Probably more shelter, Kel shrugged, going back to the problem at hand. 

"Tia!" she yelled, bringing up her glaive solemnly. "I promise you by my glaive and the great Goddess and Mithros that I will never intentionally hurt you, and I will damn well try never to hurt you unintentionally."

She strained to the see the child's face through all the swirling wind and darkness, and thought she saw belief flicker across her face.

"I swear!" Kel yelled again, meaning it with every fibre of her being.

She waited with baited breath, trying not to have a heart-attack. 

"Okay," the voice came to her like a breeze to her ears, and suddenly Kel was moving forward. She didn't even notice the winds lessen. She just crouched in front of Tia, who was looking at her with the largest eyes she'd ever seen. "Do ye promise?" Tia whispered.

Kel nodded solemnly. Tia nodded back, and then suddenly burst into tears. Kel didn't hesitate about taking her into her arms.

The wind lessened and the rain changed to big fat drops that fell as steadily as Tiasandra's tears. 

Kel only hoped Tia believed her.

Because she had meant every word.

~*~

"Great Mithros," Kendry breathed.

"Not quite," the figure said, becoming completely visible as the last rays of light died away. 

Gorgeous. That's all Kendry could think off.

He—it?—was a boy-man. He looked to be about sixteen and he was tall, wiry as if he had trained as a knight. His hair was an amazing mixture of silver and white; it looked almost like lightning. His skin was bronze and shone with an otherworldly sheen, almost as if the sun had kissed his skin. Kendry was thinking about kisses of her own. 

She realised she was staring and took a defensive step back.

"Not quite?" she asked, trying to control her breathing. This was beyond anything she had ever read—or heard.

"Not quite," the figure repeated. "I'm his son." 

Kendry forgot she could breathe again. "You're what?" she breathed, unable to think. She knew it was a joke, it had to be. It had to be a joke.

That or she was losing her mind.

"His son. I'm Aristotle," he had a devilish glint in his eyes. All Kendry could do was think about how good looking he was. His voice was beautiful, like a harp being strung. Incredible how he could sound so lovely yet so masculine. "Aristotle," she repeated softly.

"Yes. But most call me Aris."

Kendry laughed. She couldn't help it. She laughed so hard she had to bend over and catch her breath. The rose flew from her hand, and even when she saw the blood on her hand she didn't stop. "Aris?" she asked him, still chuckling. "Gods have nicknames?" she didn't wait for his nod, only started whooping with laughter again. Vaguely she thought that maybe it wasn't such a good idea that she was laughing at a *god*, but she wasn't thinking.

"That's it," she said breathlessly when she could talk again. "I've lost it. I really have. This is the weirdest thing I've ever thought of."

"Kendry, you didn't think off it. Its real."

When he said her name she knew he was right. She lost the smile, and just stared at him. "You have got to be kidding."

Aris shook his head, coming closer to take her hand. His hand felt so strange, she just let him. It was like she had stuck her hand inside the sun and it had welcomed her. Aris ran a finger down her palm and the cut disappeared instantaneously. "Thanks," she said breathlessly.

He just smiled, and again it struck her how like the night-and-day wrapped around each other he was.

"Um," she said, chuckling a little. "Don't worry," she said at his expression. "I wont lose it again."

"Good," Aris muttered, and Kendry was gob smacked again. Gods had a sense of humour?

"Aris, what is it that brought you here?"

Aris turned to her, and she noticed for the first time that his eyes were gold with silver sparkles in it. Oh, she thought struck by his beauty. She couldn't believe just how good looking he was—and she couldn't believe she was thinking of things like that. 

"Kendrina," he said slowly. "There is something you have to know."

"What?" she said apprehensively, knowing she was already not going to like whatever he would tell her.

Aris winced as if he didn't want to tell her, but had to. "My father has sent me to tell you something."

"Mithros?" she whispered. What could Mithros want with her? She hadn't done anything—except…"Oh hell's basket," she muttered. She KNEW she shouldn't have shouted. She should have kept her mouth *shut*.

"What have I done," she muttered.

Aris looked at her, puzzled. "Nothing. This is something else."

"Then, what?" Kendry yelled, completely forgetting she was talking to a *god*.

Aris gave up being careful. "You're Chosen."

Kendry stared at him. She was sure she'd heard him wrong. She could not have heard what she thought she had.

"I. Am. What?" she asked, just to be sure.

"You. Have been Chosen," Aris repeated slowly. "By the Earth Goddess herself."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Now you've read: please review!!! Its just one click, and tell me what you think!!!


	6. Part six: A touch of Power

Tortallan Fire 

**Disclaimer:** Disclaimer??? What the h! is that?? *yelps as she ducks for cover* okay, okay, the fantastic Tamora Pierce is the sole owner of the fantastic Tortall realm, I am just using these to have some fun and NOT at all to line my pockets…. 

**Authors Notes**: I am sooooooo sorry for the hugely massive delay that has been happening. Due to some very bad things that have been happening: some very bad family stuff, my holidays, start of college, and I had a story bugging (honestly, it possessed me) me so much I turned it into my first novel. But don't worry, I haven't forgotten this story!! Thanks hugely to **E, Daja, Ad-scribere, Anastazia Silverwind and TopazWolf **who were kindly enough to comment, you're the best! The story will pick up pace now and more viewpoints will enter, and I will also throw some romance in…bet you'll like that, huh? Expect a mayor romance twist though *grin* Also, I apologise about the length of this but I need to churn out a few short chapters, then the long ones will begin. Chapters will arrive at least one per week, possibly two.

Okay, I've only JUST read the "Circle of Magic" and if you're wondering why Kendry is a bit like Briar– well she's not. That's all I can say without spoiling it!

Comments are loved, critique slavered over, questions adored and notes ardently, hopefully, passionately seeked! Please send comments, whether good or bad! PLEASE won't you review??? 

PS: The name "Aristotle" was an ancient Greek philosopher. I like the name but it seemed to formal so I cut it to Aris.

Enjoy: Part Six: A touch of Power 

No.

That's all Kendry could think off. No, I dont want it. I wont be chosen! Impossible. How could she, a simple noble, not even a highborn, how could *she* be chosen?

Impossible.

So she told him. "No."

Aris raised one perfect eyebrow. "What?"

"No," Kendry said, hysteria reaching her voice. Her panic felt like a great black cloud that was intent on smothering her. She stumbled two steps back from him, almost tripping on her skirts. 

"I can't be."

"You are," Aris told her shortly. "And you dont have much of a choice."

"Yes, I do," Kendry, said doggedly, turning her back onto him. "I'm not Chosen. I can't—" the words stopped as her throat clogged.

It hit her then, and stopped her thought tracks. And all she could think of was running. She was panicking so badly she thought she might faint. No, she thought slowly as she sank down onto the ground. It's impossible. Out of all the people in the Realm, she was chosen. 

Dimly she remembered that Alanna, the first Lady Knight had the hands of the Goddess on her.

"Kendry—" Aris started, reaching out toward her.

"Don't touch me!" Kendry gasped, scooting backward. Aris stopped, shaking his head. He was puzzled. Why was she acting as if this was the end of the world? Aris never could understand humans. Why did Father send me here, he wondered. 

He sighed deeply. "Kendrina Of Naxen. You have no choice in this matter. The Earth Goddess has touched you, and you are Chosen. Whether you want to or not, it's fact."

Kendrina wasn't listening. His voice reached her ears dimly as though through a void. All of a sudden, she missed her mother terribly. Morian of Naxen had died when Kendry had been five, seven years ago. Sometimes the pain was so vivid that it was almost a knife to the heart. That's how it was now. 

Unconsciously, Kendry placed her hands on the ground. The grass rustled underneath her hands, sending waves of power up into her arms. It was the earth underneath her that heated gently, sustaining her with its warmth. Bit by bit, the tiny little flowers hidden by the grass showed their head. As though alive, they all pressed closer to her. Kendry looked down at them, and their many colours were like a balm, calming her down and pushing the panic aside.

Get it together, a voice told her in her mind. You've never been a weak one. Why are you freaking out now, and acting as though a noble?

It was that thought that roused her, and she lifted her head, sighing deeply.

Aris was standing a few feet away, looking down at her. The silver sparkles in his eyes swam lazily in the vast golden colour, and he was watching her with an unreadable look in them. 

Kendry looked up at him for a second; still vaguely amazed that there was a god standing in front of her. He didn't look like anything she had expected, and then, he had looked exactly like she had expected.

"Complex matters," she muttered. She braced herself. I am Kendrina of Naxen, she told herself. I am strong. _I can do this_. Now _stop_ acting like a noble, and get it together!

"I thoughts Gods didn't meddle in human affairs," she said softly, making the statement a question. 

"They generally dont," Aris said. He sounded relieved. Kendrina was amazed at how human he seemed, but with those ethereal looks, he seemed exactly like a god. "But times are changing."

"What?" Kendry asked. She knew something more to this. Something was going to happen. It was almost as if the earth told her.

The earth.

Kendry looked up at Aris, a sudden understanding dawning in her mind. "The earth," she said urgently. "My gift. It's based on the earth. Is that why I was chosen?"

Aris nodded, stepping closer slowly until he was in front of her. Then he sank down on the earth as well, sitting a few feet away from her. Kendrina was amazed to see the grass rustling around him. Roses sprouted, growing around him. Dahlias and geraniums flitted up, winding themselves around his arms. She couldn't believe it. The only other person she had ever seen that do, was herself. 

"Wow," she muttered. Aris looked up at her, puzzled. Then he looked down and grinned. "Oh," he said. "Not now." This was said to the plants, and slowly they sank down back into the ground. 

"That's amazing," Kendry told him. 

"You'd do the same, if you learned how to control your Gift," he told her. 

Kendry looked away. "I dont want to learn from any Mage."

"Why?" Aris asked. "If you did, your Gift could be greater than mine. And sooner than you think."

"No," Kendry said shortly. "No Mages. No Classes and that's final."

"There must be a reason?" Aris asked her, reluctant to read her mind. His father did it whenever the need commanded, but he preferred asking.

Kendry sighed. The memory was painful, and she hesitated before speaking. "My mother. The mages…they didn't help when she was sick. She died and they were powerless."

She remembered the cold clammy feeling as Duke Baird had turned away, and the way her mother had reached for her. For a moment she was five again, and clinging to her mother, crying as she felt her slip away from her. She and her mother had been closer than was possible, and she'd paid for it when Morian had died.

Kendrina shook her head, dispelling the thoughts. I dont want to think of that, she told herself. There's no point. She's gone.

"Kendry," Aris said. She came back to the present with a start. "What?" she snapped.

"There is something else," he told her, ignoring her comment.

Kendry groaned. She was coming to terms with being chosen—although it still gave her shivers. "What else?"

Aris shook his head, standing up and giving her a hand so he could pull her up. She accepted the hand, and the grass rustled back to its former place as she stood up.

Good gods, she thought as she stood close to him for a moment. She could see his face so clearly, his unnatural beauty touching her straight in the heart. Forgive me, she thought wildly, to no one in particular. I'm going to kiss him!

And then she came back to herself. With a start she stepped back. Stop being so air headed, she scolded herself. Get with the programme!

"What else is there," she asked as she briefly turned away from him.

Aris straightened, giving her a half-smile. "This is the serious bit." He cleared his throat, then adopted a serious expression. His voice changed to a deeper sound, and it sounded as if he was reciting something.

"There comes one who wields the heavens and brings rain with the tips of her fingers. Escorted by the Protector, she comes to change the times. Your job, is to protect her and help her when times are hard."

"What?" Kendrina said loudly. "One who wields the heavens? Who's that?"

Aris shook his head. "All will be explained."

Kendry sighed. She gave up asking him to explain himself; she knew he wouldn't. "But what's so special about me?"

The boy-man in front of her only shook his head. "All be will be explained."

Kendry slapped a hand to her forehead. "Stop that! Explain it now!"

Aris chuckled. "I can't. It's forbidden."

Kendry sighed again. She had known something like that would be the answer. It somehow seemed fitting that the gods would play with her. "Are you sure?" she asked, glancing at him from below her eyelashes. 

Aris nodded. "Yes. For what it's worth, I'm sorry."

"That's okay," Kendry waved. "I'm sure it's not your fault."

Aris looked out, at the sky. He made a vague movement with his hand. "I've got to go—will you be okay?"

Kendry nodded, waving him away. "All right."

Aris touched her arm softly, a serious expression in his eyes. "I will be back. You'll see me. And not before long."

"Yeah, I'd better!" Kendry told him, a smile finally lighting her face. "Goodbye." She felt odd saying goodbye to a God that would most probably not be back for ages. She didn't believe him, but it was nice to reassure her.

"See you," he told her, a twinkle of laughter peaking in his eyes. He stepped toward the hill's edge, and with a final wave at her, stepped off. Kendry couldn't stop the yell that escaped her. "Hey!" she thought he'd really fallen off, but when she ran to the edge, there was nothing. Only empty air.

Kendry sank down onto the ground, and the grass welcomed her. Oh, Earth below me; help, she thought. 

I've been chosen!

~*~

It took a while to convince Tia to come back to the campsite, and they made the short journey, trudging through the rain that fell in thick droplets. It plastered Kel's hair to her forehead and ran down her tunic. She shivered as Tia leaned against her. The poor child was so tired she hardly could walk.

Kel couldn't blame her. There was something about the rain that leaked away all her strength, and she couldn't wait until she reached the campsite. Tia's tears continued to fall.

Oh Mithros, Kel thought. What is wrong with this child? 

They collapsed onto the campsite, and immediately Tia huddled underneath a blanket that Kel wrapped around her. For a moment she moved to clear the campsite, but Tia held onto her hand. "No, stay with me," the child muttered.

Kel felt a hand clench around her heart. "All right," she murmured.

They spent the day huddled around the fire that Kel finally managed to get going. She worked quietly, close to the girl, cutting up cheese and bread that they could eat. The rain tapered off toward the end of the afternoon. Kel threw a glance at Tia every now and then. The little girl had a vacant look in her eye that bespelled trouble. Kel didn't know what to do or say to get the girl out of her slum – all she knew was that she felt powerless to do anything. Anything at all. This was not her area of expertise. Oh, if only we would get attacked or something, Kel thought briefly, crossly. Then maybe I'd know what to do!

The next moment she felt ashamed at herself. Mithros help you, she thought disgustedly. I can't even take care of a sick girl. For a brief, powerful instant she wished – with all her might – for Neal. For all his absurdity, he sure would come in handy now, she thought wistfully. I need help! 

And glancing at the small figure huddling near the fire, Kel knew with a certain dread in her heart that Tia _was_ sick – sicker than maybe she'd thought. That vacant look…the something Kel couldn't quite find there….

It was sobering, that was for sure. Kel shivered, drawing her cloak tighter near her, shaking the last raindrops off. She muttered a curse as a few drops sidled inside her shirt, tracing a cold finger down her spine. Then she picked up some bread, placed a thick wedge of cheese on it and offered it to Tia. "Come on," Kel muttered, her voice so gentle she marvelled at it. "You have to eat."

Tia didn't look up.

"Tia, come on. Eat something, you'll feel better." Kel sighed as the girl continued to ignore her. "Please, you _have_ to eat."

Tia glanced at her, and suddenly Kel wished she hadn't. Because Tia's stare wasn't just vacant and empty – it was burning. There was a strange dark fire in her eyes. In her mind Kel drew the protection sign hurriedly. Outwardly she squared her chin and handed the bread and cheese to Tia. "Eat."

Tia stared at the bread for a long moment, as if wondering what to do with it. Then she slowly reached forward, taking the bread from Kel. It was another long moment before she brought it to her mouth and took a bite. Kel let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. Thank the gods, she thought. 

But – looking at the small huddled girl, eating painstakingly tiny bites at a time – Kel knew it wasn't over yet. But what would happen she honestly didn't know. For the first time in a long time, Kel felt thoroughly out of depth.

Kel looked up into the sky, muttering a short prayer to anyone that might be listening. "Please help, tell me what to do!"

~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ end of part six ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Oh, please, it's just a press of the button below…go on, you know you want to….**


	7. Part Seven: An unexpected turn

**Tortallan Fire** Disclaimer: All themes and characters recognised are owned by the all-wondrous Tamora Pierce. These puny little characters (except Kel and anyone other you may know) are owned by me, the copycat. 

**Author's Notes**: Ah, sorry for the delay! I feel ill *sob* Anyway, **thank you** to BrillianCrescentStar (who reviewed three times! Wowee! Continue!) and BloodAngelsRequiem gave me a very sweet review! You are the muse to my writing, people! Please won't anyone else comment? Help me make this story as good as it can be! 

Here you got my shortest chapter yet, and I apologise, but it has to be this way. Remember the word, **REVIEW!**

**Enjoy:**

Part seven: An unexpected turn 

Her eyes flickered open and she groaned inaudibly as she straightened, cursing her muscles that had cramped during the damp night. Kel hunched her shoulders, then released them as she tried to get some of her mobility back. She'd fallen asleep next to the fire, still huddled near Tia.

Tia! Kel turned swiftly, her glance falling on the little girl. She'd fallen asleep too, although more comfortably, Kel could see. She smiled ruefully, then stood, stifling a yelp as her knees protested. "Argh, Mithros," she muttered when she was up. "I'll never do that again!"

Starting with her arms, she loosely swung her limbs, stretching to get the last kinks out. Then, swallowing a few mouthfuls of water, she reached for her glaive, stepped away from her camp side into the small clearing and begun her morning practice, which she'd kept up each day. It would not do for her to be out of practice if she got attacked, would it?

Kel begun with a few small swings of the glaive, then speeding her way up, going through some of the most complicated practice-dances she knew. She was panting, sweat drops gathered on her forehead, blood singing in her veins – but at that moment, she had never felt more alive. At that moment, she really felt like Keladry, Lady Knight.

Kel heaved a breath, ended with a full swing, followed by a drop into a defensive crouch. Finally a measure of relief stole into her heart. Now maybe things could get back to normal, she thought as she straightened. The next second she twirled swiftly, startled by the sound of clapping. Tia was awake and sitting up, clapping gleefully. "You're good!" the child said, then abruptly stopped clapping, as if she had surprised herself. Kel grinned widely, determined not to let Tia slide back into her depressive mood. "Thanks!" Kel came back and sat next to the fire. 

Which was crackling. Lit.

"Hells baskets," Kel muttered, astonished that the girl had stirred. Then louder, "Did you do that?"

Tia nodded mutely, handing some bread and cheese to her. Kel took the offered food silently, muttering a soft, "thanks," and biting into it. 

This was turning out to be an odd pairing.

Much later, when they had cleared up the campsite and were saddling Peachblossom, Kel spoke casually. "Up," she told Tia, holding her hands as a support so the little girl could climb onto Peachblossom. The horse was standing perfectly still, following Kel's hurried instructions. For once he was behaving.

Tia stared at Kel with wide eyes, glancing at Peachblossom and back again. "You mean…" she broke off, glancing down. Kel smiled, then smoothed her face into her best Yamani mask. "Of course. Unless you want to stay, I suggest we move."

Tia had an unreadable expression in her wide eyes. For a moment it seemed as if she would say something – then she suddenly scrambled up on Peachblossom, looking even tinier against his broad back. Kel gave her a brief smile, then grabbed the reins and set off. 

Now all she had to figure was what to do.

~*~

_I can do this. I can. I can._

"I _can't_," Kendry moaned, hurriedly stepping back from the door. "Gods, help me, I can't."

She was standing in front of Mage Numair's room in the castle. She had been standing there for the past half hour. And she _still _couldn't go in.

"Serves me right for listening to Aris," she muttered, turning and pacing, fretting over the decision of whether to go in and get learning the mage-craft, or whether to leave.

"I'll leave," she said aloud. 

She didn't take a step.

But – she could still hear her mother's last words, still could feel her last touch. What if she let someone die like that one day? Oh, healer mage she wasn't, but what if she could save someone's life – and she didn't? 

A sliver of something cold slithered up her spine and Kendry shuddered, trying to throw off the bad images that crowded in her head. 

_But I wouldn't. I would try to save them. I would._

Wouldn't I?

"Oh, this is just stupid," she snapped at herself. "Get a grip!" Kendry heaved a breath, exasperated at herself, tired of the thoughts that crowded in her head.

"Of _course_, I wouldn't let anyone die, Gods help me! Of _course_, I would try and do everything I can to help them. _Or I'll die trying!"_

She was panting heavily, looking around wildly as if something would jump out at her. She dropped her head into her hands, trying to push back the tears that rose in her throat. She wouldn't cry. She *wouldn't*.

_Oh Gods, I'm going mad._

"No, you're not." The voice was ultra-quiet, slithering in her veins like a burst of summer lightning, yet softer than a feather's touch.

"Aaaagh!" Kendry screamed, jumping backwards in her shock. The next second her feet met air, and she was tumbling off the steps, falling backward. Desperately she threw her hands out, trying to grab something, anything – and they were caught in a soft, firm grip. He pulled her back safely, back up the steps. 

When she opened her eyes and managed to look down she noticed they were floating two feet off the floor. Kendry sagged against him, closing her eyes. The next moment her feet touched the floor and she stumbled backwards, gripping the railing. Tremblingly she wiped her mouth, muttering a word she picked up from the pages.

Aris' eyebrow lifted and he chuckled. Kendry gave him a sharp look. "Do you think it's funny? Just because you can fly doesn't mean I can."

"Sorry," he muttered, shrugging. 

Kendry closed her eyes. "What are you _doing_ here?"

"Saving your life."

Kendry snapped her eyes open, fixing him with a bloodcurdling look. "It wouldn't be in danger if you'd –you'd stop sneaking up on people!"

Aris shrugged again. "Sorry."

"Yeah, you said," Kendry muttered. "So, what are you doing here?"

Aris started to shrug, but stopped when he saw Kendry's face. "I came to – to tell you that your charge will be coming soon."

"Great," Kendry muttered. She glanced up.

Aris cocked his head to the side, then made an impatient gesture with his hand. He turned half away and muttered something, then turned back. Then he glanced left and right. "Oh, all right!" he snapped.

"What. Is. Wrong. With. You?" Kendry asked.

"Nothing, I've got to go." Aris nimbly strode down the steps and down the corridor. 

"What the—" Kendry muttered, then ran down the steps. "Hey!"

Aris turned. "Yes?" he said. Funny how his voice could sound so soft even from then feet away. 

"When will I see you again?" Kendry asked.

"When your charge comes. I'll show her to you." He looked down, then up at her. "Kendry. Don't lose your chance to become one of the greatest Mages this world has ever known. Your mother is in a better place. I _know_ it. Believe me."

He turned the corner, leaving a stunned Kendry behind. She stood there for three seconds, and then all of a sudden she was running after him, almost tripping on her skirts. She skidded and turned the corner in a rush – empty.

"What?" Kendry looked down the long, long hall. There were no doors; nowhere he could have disappeared to. 

But why was she surprised? He stepped off a cliff and disappeared, what was a corridor?

But still? What could he have meant about her mother?

"_Mama_," Kendry muttered, slowly turning and starting back up to Numair's room. She stood in front of the door, breathing slowly, evenly, picturing her mother's smile.

Then she knocked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Awww, come on, **comment** for me! Put a smile on my face! 


End file.
